User blog:Stories of Ponies/Loveless:an MLP story
Prologue: Chrysalis has always been lonely. She'd always hoped somepony would come to her, but she always feared she was too ugly. They made fun of her-called her names like Swiss Cheese legs, Holey Head, and Physcopath. Her only way of attention was to create her own race of evil and rage over all that hated her. Until she found someone who cared for her-Discord. Chapter 1-Disguise. Chrysalis paced around the room. Just two days ago, her filly friend, Luna, had leared to raise the moon and stars, and earn her cutie mark doing it. She layed across the empty bed. "Luna, you're the only filly who understands me." she said. "Hey, I thought I was the lonely girl. At least I have you as a friend!" Luna hugged her. "Hey, um, do you want to go down to Tia's room and talk to her or somethin'?" Luna asked. "Sure!" Chrysalis replied, changing into her other form. Luna and Chrysalis raced down the stairs, into a hallway full of paintings. Each one was unique-with many different types of ponies. At this time, Equestria wasn't well populated, these paintings were to help boost spirits for the evercoming future. There was a door at the end of the hall. It was large, and made of gold and amethyst. Luna opened it. Celestia, Luna's older sister, was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. "Almost done with today's entry. Tommorow, maybe Chryssi can write in it! She is our best friend, don't you think?" Celestia said, noticing that they came in. "Sure! I'd love to." That word...it crippled over her toungue like gritty sandpaper. "Something wrong?" Tia asked. "It's just, you two are the only ponies that ever understood me and...made friends with the hideous creature that is what you call 'Chryssi'". Chryssi started crying. "Why do I have to be myself!?" She cried. She returned to her normal form. Luna and Tia hugged her. "We don't know why they don't understand. You are just different, and different is good. They might be hiding their own problems." Tia assured her. "You really think?" Chryssi sniffled. "Yes. I really think so. I have my own as well-when I become the ruler of Equestria, it will be filled with ponies, all of their own category. I will have to take care of all mishaps and such. It will be very hard for me." Tia said. "Why don't we go outside, Chryssi?" Luna asked. "Sure." She replied. The sun was at the perfect temparature. Not too hot, not too cold. Very few ponies lived in Canterlot, but some began to settle in. "This place is amazing. Who built it?" Chryssi asked Luna. "No idea. But me, Tia and-" Luna stopped, and frowned. "Who? You, Tia, and who?" Chryssi asked. "Discord. I don't want to talk about him." Luna and Chryssi walked in awkward silence. "You can tell me anything." Chryssi reassured her. Luna sighed. "He was a draqonaquus. A creature of many parts, with many amazing powers. Me and Tia found him orphaned, just like us, after we were searching for a new home. We befriended him, and Tia fell in love. He rejected her. He- he didn't know much about friendship. AT least he helped us find this castle in the forest." Chryssi thought about it. A pony-or draqona-whatshisname, just like Chrysalis the changeling. "I'm sorry." She said, sentimentally. Category:Blog posts